Moments
by flyingorfalling
Summary: A collection of fluffy, smutty and funny one-shots featuring Tony and Pepper. Either based on writing prompts or whatever the hell inspires me. I may also use these short stories to fill in some blanks. None of these ficlets are beta'd.
1. An Endless Pool Of Love

_**A/N:** I revisited some of my old writing and this is the fluffy nonsense you get... It's AU._

* * *

 **An Endless Pool Of Love**

Not long after they had gotten married, Tony started planning a new home for them, or at least a home away from home. So, he bought a piece of land in the South of France and called in the bulldozer. The property was off the main road, isolated, with a few acres in the backyard that provided plenty of room to roam. He built their home from the logs on his land, using his own stand of timber.

It wasn't huge, not like any of the places they had lived in, but it wasn't small either. An eco-lodge, powered by solar and wind energy. The 'merge with nature' design made it not only in keeping with the natural environment, but in harmony with it. It didn't have any of that Stark technology, which took a bit getting used to for him at first, but whenever he and Pepper came there, it really was a place of peace and quiet, a place where he could finally meet sanity and sit with it for a while. The place where Pepper had given birth to both their kids.

It was a beautiful bright sunny day at the French Riviera, the perfect time to spend the hot hours of the day upon their cool veranda, and in the late noon motor down to Cannes to have dinner at their favorite restaurant. One thing Tony absolutely loved about France—the thing he loved most was hearing Pepper speak French; it sounded damn sexy—was the tough paparazzi laws they benefitted from.

He could stroll in the park with his family, minding his own business, and didn't have to fear that his kids would be traumatized by a gang of shouting, arguing, lawbreaking photographers who camped out everywhere he went. Tony couldn't even remember how many times he had waged war on gossip magazines with relentless, precedent-setting lawsuits, because someone had snapped a photo of his son. He tried to keep his children out of the public eye as much as possible, so they could live a normal life, but it was a lot easier to do it in France than in the States.

They hadn't been back in a long time, for almost a year, because things had been too busy in New York, but Tony had promised his wife, they would spend all summer away from everything that made her forehead crinkle and gave her headaches. She deserved a time out. Because, unlike him, Pepper was still very much involved in business. He, on the other hand, had been what people may call the perfect househusband. Well, he really wasn't perfect.

But every obstacle he encountered as a father was definitely his favorite to overcome. Every moment that felt like a failure to him was worth the experience. Because in spite of him letting his son out of sight at the mall—not once, but twice—and having to look for him for hours, forgetting to make him a lunch bag for school, or seeing him fall off the changing table when he was just a few months old, that boy had turned out quite amazing. So, no matter how many times he had fucked up, it didn't matter. His son was perfect, and he was a killer dad. A total badass!

Levi was six, their little girl Morgan—Morgie, as her brother liked to call her—only about fifteen months old. She was sleeping soundly in Tony's arms with her tiny head on his shoulder when he opened the door to their home. There were no walls separating the living room from the kitchen and dining area. Large panoramic windows suffused the wide open space with lots of light. Luxuriously chic amenities complemented the estate's subtle elegance.

A sliding glass patio door led to a wooden deck outside. The sound of trickling water from the fountain in the natural pool enhanced the peaceful atmosphere of the garden oasis that made up the rear part of the villa. The swimming area was separated from a zone planted with aquatic vegetation, which acted as a biological filter for the pool thus making it a self-cleaning mini-ecosystem with crystal-clear water.

The moment they entered the house and Levi spotted the swimming pond, he started running towards it. Pepper threw the bags she carried into a corner immediately, trying to catch up with her son. Once she had him tightly in her grasp, Levi started laughing.

Tony smirked at the lively child; a great favorite with most people, but his failing was a quick, impatient temper, and a brain that usually didn't think much before commanding the mouth to speak and the body to act—which sounded all too familiar to Tony.

"You wanna go for a swim, bud?" Tony asked, walking up to them, and the boy nodded vigorously. "Well, you know you can't go in there alone. Have you asked your mom if she wants to go with you?" Levi shook his head, and Tony grinned. "Why don't you do that then?"

As if he were a little shy, the young fella turned slowly in Pepper's arms and waited another moment until he looked up to her, saying quietly, "I'm sorry I ran away, mommy." He knew he wasn't allowed to do that, so if he apologized then maybe he would still get his wish. "Can we go swimming? Pleeeease."

Pepper smiled sweetly at her son, who gazed at her puppy-eyed. He always looked so cute when he had done something he shouldn't and was trying to say that he was sorry. In these moments, he reminded her so much of Tony. She didn't know if she would ever be able to resist that face. She had her experience with that kind of puppy look and it hadn't really gone well for her as far as resistance was concerned. But her son, he was a joy to be around and she just wanted him to have everything he dreamed of and more. So, she was more than willing _not_ to resist.

"We will, honey, but you're gonna have to wait until I unpacked my bags. Can you do that?" Levi nodded. "Good boy." She smiled, catching a glimpse of Tony, who was still grinning foolishly at the two of them. "You coming with us, chéri?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes, you have to come too, daddy," Levi squealed with excitement.

"Do I have a choice?" Tony wondered, though he certainly wouldn't mind spending some valuable pool time with his family.

Pepper looked at her son, and as if he knew she would do that, he met her gaze instantly by turning his face away from Tony. "What do you think little man, does daddy have a choice?" Pepper said to him and Levi released a cute chuckle.

"You're the boss," he answered, clapping his hand over his mouth to stifle another giggle.

"That's my boy," Pepper patted his head, laughing. "And whatever mommy wants, mommy gets, so…"

"Stop brainwashing our son," Tony protested playfully, closing the distance between him and Pepper to give her a peck on the lips, and another one right after that.

"Baby, did I tell you to say this?" Pepper addressed her son, who shook his head. "See?" She turned back to Tony. "He figured that out all by himself," she chuckled.

Tony pressed another kiss to her lips. He was almost sure that Pepper had told his son to do that in case he would say that she cheated, but arguing with her was hopeless. He knew he would only make her enjoy the teasing even more, if he kept insisting that his wife and son were plotting against him like they had done so many times before.

He remembered the time when Levi had pretended to have forgotten about his birthday. _Don't you know which date it is_ , he had asked his son and all he had gotten as an answer was the exact day and month. His son loved birthday parties, no matter whose party it was, so the fact that Levi had seemed to forgotten his father's had really saddened Tony.

Levi had been gone with Pepper almost all day, without a word as to where they were, and just when Tony had wanted to address his feelings as they returned, his son had surprised him with a huge cake. Pepper had known all along and not said a word, not even when Tony had told her how sad he was. His son and wife were quite good at conspiring.

"I wanna talk to Rhodey," Levi exclaimed, tugging at his father's shirt.

"I thought you wanted to go into the pool," Tony said, laughing.

"He doesn't know _what_ he wants... I wonder where he gets that from." Pepper's laughter filled the air, joining Tony's. He ignored her comment, but couldn't help smirking at it.

"Okay, here's what we do," Tony started, handing his daughter over to Pepper, who welcomed the baby girl with a loving kiss on the forehead. "We're gonna call him, and while your mom and I are unpacking, you can talk to him. When we're done, we're gonna go for a swim, alright?"

He pulled out the phone to dial Rhodey's number and said a few words to his friend before he gave his cell to his son. "You've got fifteen minutes," he told him and turned to his wife, who was whispering sweet words into their daughter's ear while she cradled her head against the side of her neck. The sight made Tony smile. Even after all this time, he still wasn't used to seeing Pepper like that—a mother.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Pepper roused him from his slumber, her face wearing a smirk.

Tony grinned and, without a word, walked back inside to start unpacking. Pepper followed close behind. She put Morgan down on the floor to help her husband get their stuff sorted and the little girl soon had found something to play with.

Tony and Pepper had learned to coordinate their movements in the domestic department the same way they had in the business department. They could read each other, anticipate the other's next move before it even happened, which definitely came in handy when one had to juggle two kids at the same time. They were done getting settled much faster than they had thought.

"Our son still has five minutes left on the phone, you know," Tony mentioned, suggestively raising an eyebrow while he sat on the bed watching her.

"Yeah, but the thing you have in mind takes a little more than five minutes," Pepper laughed, hitting him lightly against the arm as she walked past him.

Quickly, Tony grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled her down. Pepper let herself fall much harder than necessary and smiled contentedly at his winded grunt and wince. He put his arms around her to keep her from getting away and placed a kiss on her shoulder before he captured her mouth. Pepper only gave in shortly.

"How about we do that when the kids are asleep?" she suggested, touching his cheek with one hand. "It's not like I don't want to..."

"You promise," Tony asked, as if he was worried to be disappointed.

"I promise," Pepper smiled, kissing him. "We're gonna have the pool all to ourselves, babe... Think about that."

Scrambling out of his lap, she let him dwell on that thought, knowing too well she had only fueled his passion and made it all the more difficult for him to get through the next couple of hours without being able to indulge that passion. It was fun playing him like that, seeing the expression on his face and noticing how much he adored her.

When she changed into her bikini, Pepper could feel him never turning his eyes away, not even once to check on their daughter. He just stared at her, admiring the view. She still felt a bit flattered every time he did that, because some couples didn't keep that deep admiration for each other after they had been married for a few years. They did. They admired each other's bodies as much as each other's personalities.

Tony came from behind, enclosing her with his arms and Pepper let her head fall back against his chest. She closed her eyes, only for a minute but long enough to forget the whole world for a moment. They had been together for ages, but she loved him more today than she ever had. Now, she was a woman in desperate need for love and affection. Tony's love and affection. Her husband's.

"I get the baby, you get changed," Pepper whispered, turning around in his embrace. She cupped his face, smiling happily at him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I have two beautiful babies to remind me should I ever forget," Tony replied, smiling just like her.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" Pepper chuckled, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Just like their mother."

"Okay, now you're getting cheesy. I should go," she said, laughing, and slipped out of his arms.

She picked up their daughter, who was babbling a few sounds that didn't make sense, and left the room to go change her into something more suitable for the pool. Then she went back outside to their son. Still on the phone with Rhodey, wrapped up in a conversation about who was the strongest Avenger, he didn't take notice of her until Pepper put her hand on his shoulder.

"Time to hang up, Levi," Pepper said, surprised to see him saying goodbye to Rhodey immediately. "Take your shirt off, so we can hop in the pool. Mommy wants to go swimming. C'mon, buddy! Let's go have some fuuuuun!" She laughed as she put Tony's phone away on the table and grabbed the bag she had taken with her.

"And Morgie?" Levi asked, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

"She's coming with us. We all go."

"But she can't swim, mommy."

Pepper noticed how he almost seemed worried; worried because something might happen to his sister while they were in the water, and also sad, because he obviously wanted her to join the family fun. She had always found it sweet how protective he was over his little sister, how much he cared.

"Just take a look at what's inside the bag, sweetheart," she told him, smiling, and as Levi did so, he pulled out a plastic-wrapped swim ring. "Can you read what it says?" He nodded. "And do you know what a baby float is?"

"I'm not stupid," Levi giggled.

"Of course you're not. I'm sorry," Pepper apologized, chuckling. "So you know that when she's gonna sit in there, you don't have to worry about anything happening to her, right? She'll be fine. We still have to keep an eye on her, though."

Before she was even finished talking, Levi had already unpacked the swim ring and was busy blowing air into it, though that was seemingly a bit hard with his small lungs. Yet he was eager to do all the hard work himself and not let his mother help out. Pepper couldn't help but grin at her son's wild enthusiasm.

"Take it slow, baby, or your head's gonna blow up. You already look like a little lobster."

"Mama, you're really funny," Levi started to laugh, losing half the air he had just blown into the ring.

"At least that's what she thinks," Tony interrupted the two of them, appearing on the deck with just his swim trunks on. Pepper grinned and he just grinned back, then took the baby float from his son. "Leave this to the man with the big lungs, kid."

"I'm afraid, your father's lungs aren't as big as his ego, Levi," Pepper was quick on the comeback, as she took the little boy's hand in hers to walk with him to the pool. He jumped in right away, and Pepper loved how happy her son was just getting to be in the pool. He felt so comfortable in the water, he had never been afraid of it.

He called for his diving goggles and Tony was quick to deliver, throwing them at him. Levi put them on and ducked in and Tony watched with a smile when his son inspected the pool's ground, his head under water, as if he could find a real treasure down there. It just made Tony extremely proud what a great little being he and Pepper had given life to. Their son was perfect in every way.

Tony put the swim ring into the pool and turned to his wife. "I'll take her in," he said to Pepper, his eyes on his daughter. He took the baby and sat her into the seat of the baby float. She gurgled happily as the water touched her feet and arms. She was just like her brother, Tony noticed, not afraid of water, though this was the first time she was all alone in there. _Both_ his kids were perfect in every way.

"Seems like we're the only ones left," Pepper remarked with a smirk.

Before she even knew what was happening, Tony suddenly scooped her up in his arms, made a few steps towards the deep end of the pool and threw her in. The redhead screamed in surprise at the chilly water that closed over her head. All the breath left her body in a choked gasp. As she got to the surface, she heard her son's belly laugh and her daughter's giggling. Then she was pulled back under by a strong force at her feet and she knew it was him. Hardly able to get away, she fought her way up.

"Tony, stop!" she screamed, as her head stuck out of the water again. "Stop!" She had to laugh at his playfulness, even though she wanted to sound mad.

"Don't stop, daddy!" Levi yelled, clearly enjoying the game his parents were playing.

Just when Pepper wanted to talk back to her son, Tony grabbed her legs once more and pulled her down with him. Pepper tried kicking him, fighting him off. When she saw him wince in pain, she noticed it with satisfaction. Tony put his hands around her face, pressed his lips onto her mouth, and she could feel her mind and body reacting to it instantly. She couldn't fight back anymore and there was no doubt that it was exactly what he had wanted to achieve with this move.

They reached the surface, lips still locked, and when Tony was about to put his arms around her waist, Pepper splashed him full in the face. Laughing, she splashed him again. His eyes flashed vengefully when he blinked the water out of it. Pepper gave a little yelp, guessing his next move, and swam towards her kids as fast as she could. She'd just reached her daughter when Tony grabbed her ankle and yanked.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" He laughed, hauling her back against him. Pepper snorted with laughter, squirming in his firm hold.

"Let me go," she squealed, almost choking on the water that splashed into her mouth.

Another splash hit Tony, this time it was coming from his son, who was obviously trying to save his mother. Tony released his hands from Pepper and turned to Levi, grinning broadly. "You too now?" he said with a cocked eyebrow as he got closer to him. "You shouldn't have done that, son."

When Tony caught him and dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him, Levi laughed lustily. "Mommy!" he called out for Pepper. "Help me!" He was laughing so hard, he could barely form words. He tried to get away, but whenever he almost managed to slip out of Tony's reach, his dad got hold of him again.

Pepper watched her two men with a wide grin on her lips, then faced her daughter and began tickling her feet underwater. Morgan laughed, as much as Levi did, and when Pepper tickled her sides, she started laughing harder. Pepper splashed her with a bit of water and the baby girl gasped for air but didn't cry. She just giggled as cute as only babies could do it. It was adorable.

Hearing her kids enjoy themselves so much was a beautiful thing to witness and she knew her husband felt the same, because as she looked over to him and Levi, she could see happiness radiating from Tony's face. It warmed Pepper's heart. She had never imagined that she could love someone that much; that she could have so much love for just one person. Now she had it for three.


	2. You're Home You're My Home

_**A/N:** Ages ago, I read a post on Tumblr (more than one actually) about Tony not making it back to Pepper for years, so my head started spinning and this came to be. I have mixed feelings about this, but it took me forever to write and I didn't want to let it go to waste. I hope you don't care what happened with Tony up in space, because I certainly didn't. There's **minor smut** at the end of it.  
_

* * *

 **You're Home... You're My Home**

She waited by the phone, waited for reality to call and tell her it was all a dream. Just minutes ago she had picked it up and heard his voice, as clear as the night sky outside, until a sob broke into it when he failed to hold himself together. She hadn't heard that voice in five years, had almost forgotten how it sounded in reality. She had messages to remember it by; old sound recordings of him, and God knew she had listened to them every single day since he had said his very last words to her. Was he really back now?

Pepper curled up on the couch in a fetal position covering her face with both her hands. She was still crying, mumbling to herself, as she tried to tell herself that the words echoing in her mind were actually his and not just a voice talking in her head. 'I'll see you soon,' he'd said, and she really wanted to believe that, but she had lost all hope. She had lost it years ago. She didn't dare to hope anymore, to even _think_ that Tony could come back, because of how much it hurt to realize that he never would.

Her entire body heaved with sobs, as she tucked one of the pillows into her arms, trying to hold on to something that was actually real, as she wept from the pain of this empty space inside her. Pepper had tried to never let that dark beast of depression breathe down her loved ones' necks, had taken medication to cope with her loss, but there were moments where she lost all defense, with no more strength left in her body to fight. And this was one of these moments. _One_ phone call and she was back in that dark, cold place where the only light was he—and he was out of reach.

She heard the door open, heard his voice calling out her name, and she let go of the pillow and wrapped her arms around her knees then rocked back and forth. "This isn't real... It's not... real," she sobbed, hugging her knees tighter. "You're not real!" Her voice swelled louder. "Go away!"

"I've waited five goddamn years for this..." Pepper immersed her face deeper into the space between her legs and pressed her eyelids harder together. His voice had never quite sounded that way before; like he was really there. "The only way I go," he continued, "is down that aisle to marry you." She felt him touching her, a hand on her arm, and she dared to open her eyes. That's when she saw him—her Tony. He smiled at her, his whole face glowing with love, as he whispered, "Hello, beautiful!"

His voice was so soft Pepper couldn't be sure it existed outside of her head, but his face, his face was right in front of her. And he looked at her with those chocolate brown eyes that she never thought to see again. His hair was varying shades of gray mixed with brown and she saw lines around his eyes and lips that she had never seen before. He had that same goatee, that same cleft in his chin. He looked older, his face scarred from battle, but even after all this time, Tony still looked exactly like the man she knew; like the man she'd seen in her dreams almost every night. Only this wasn't a dream. She could feel his breath on her skin, like she could feel the pain inside her. It was real.

"You don't get rid of me that easy," he said, smirking lightly.

Pepper's lips quivered before she crumbled, and Tony quickly slipped his arms around her. She trembled against him and pressed her face against his chest while she grabbed onto his shirt with shaking hands. She sobbed, bursting violently into tears. He ran his hands through the tangled mass of Pepper's hair and sighed with pleasure as if he had been waiting forever to do just that. A gush of tears exploded from his eyes and while his trembling arms blanketed her body he cried with her. The tight embrace made his wound ache, the one that still hadn't healed, but the pain meant nothing if he could only hold her.

They cried together for several long minutes, holding each other like the broken and fragile beings they felt; like it were the last time they would hold each other, not the first time after years. They just held each other and wept, as if afraid to let go, because they could be taken from each other again.

"I've missed you so much." Tony's words came in the sound of a low sob, as he cried into her hair.

Pepper let out a choked gasp and drew a deep breath in an attempt to speak—it was an impossible thing for her to do. When Tony started to pull away from her, she wanted to hug him tighter, but was too weak to even try. Tony's mouth claimed ownership of hers. He wanted to sink into her and never surface. They shared a deep, lingering kiss. It lasted an eternity and yet, it was over all too soon. But he kissed her again, and again, and again... He kissed her mouth, her eyes, her neck. He kissed every part of her face that he could reach. Breathing in her scent, he sighed into that soft place just above her collarbone. His tears wetted her skin, and he kissed them away. Then Tony cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips once more.

Pepper cradled his face and ran her thumbs along his bottom eyelids, drying them if he were a child. Her fingers trailed down to his mouth, her thumbs running across his lips. She couldn't believe she was really touching him. So many times had she dreamt about him coming back home, and so many times had she woken up to an empty bedside and started crying, because he was still gone. And now she was holding his warm face in her cold hands, as she looked deep into his tear-filled eyes. Eyes that held nothing in secret but revealed everything, every emotion, every word he wanted to say. Eyes, which invited her to his heart where she could see all the love Tony still had for her. His eyes were a well in which she drowned herself.

Turning his face within her gentle hold, he pressed his mouth against the palm of one hand and then the other. The warm sensation of his touch exploded through Pepper's veins to fill her heart and brought color back into her soul. Every part inside of her that had been dark and cold lit up like a shooting star. Gone were the days of waking up with a heavy weight, making itself at home just between her lungs, knowing he was still missing in her life. Pepper had finally found the missing piece. Tony wasn't dead. He was right there, alive and well—as well as he could be considering everything that had happened.

"I–I thought you were..." A sob stole the rest of her words. Impulsively she reached for him and pulled him close again, digging her nails deep into his back as she clung to him.

Tony felt the warmth of her body burn into him, and he welcomed it. He held her tight, kissing her hair, and smiled through his own tears as relief and need and a hundred other emotions barreled through him. He had dreamt of being reunited with her every day for the last five years, and now that he finally was, it was nothing like he had imagined. It felt like he'd been shattered like broken glass, and with each second that passed, in which he got to hold her, he was put back together piece by piece. The moment he had lost her, his heart had forgotten how to beat, a flat line strolling across the screen signifying the end of him. But now it remembered, because she was his lifeline. She was the melody of his heart. His beloved Pepper Potts.

Tony took her face in his hands and held her gaze. "I never want us to be apart again, Pepper." There was determination in his voice, though he didn't speak very loud. "The world can save itself. I'm done." Kissing her tears away, he kept whispering as he said, "You hear me, honey? I'm done." He pecked her lips and she closed her eyes, focusing only on his touch and his voice. " _You_ are my world now," he declared emotionally and kissed the side of her face as new tears spilled from beneath her shut lids.

Pepper opened her eyes and hit him with a one-two punch of those gorgeous blues, drenched and glazed over. She choked back a sob and took some deep breaths to compose herself. "Tony... there's something you need to know," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, suddenly feeling alarmed. Tony eased back and lifted her chin with his knuckle, swallowing hard. "Are you okay? What is it, Pepper? Tell me!"

As if on cue, a small, sleepy figure in a pair of Spider-Man pajamas stumbled through the door, his Iron Man doll dangling head down from one hand. The little boy blinked a few times, yawning. Then he went over to them, and Tony just stared in shock at the toddler, who was a replica of himself, right down to the crinkles around his chocolate brown eyes. He was a beautiful boy, with curly hair, long eyelashes and full lips.

Pepper rubbed the tears from her eyes, quickly launching herself off the couch. She glanced at Tony, who was still staring at the kid, as if he were a ghost. This wasn't how she had wanted her son to meet his father, but at least he still _had_ a father to meet. She couldn't even put into words how much that meant to her. She had never stopped telling her son stories about Tony, hoping her little boy would have a vivid image of his dad to hold on to while he grew up to be someone his father would be proud of. Now she would see him actually getting to know his dad, and that fact almost made her cry again.

"Look who's home, baby." Pepper's voice wobbled with emotion and her eyes glistened with tears. "Daddy finally came home."

She stared back at Tony whose eyes were wide with shock, as he stood frozen in place. He looked completely freaked out. His gaze rested as heavy as lead armor on the child that was his son and it seemed that he had lost the ability to speak or even make a sound. Pepper had kind of expected that reaction. What she didn't expect, though, was for her son to throw himself against Tony without hesitation. Sure, she knew that boy didn't have any fear when it came to meeting strangers, but never before had he done anything like this; not with so much passion. He didn't even care about his doll—so precious to him that he took it everywhere he went—and just let it drop, using both hands to cling to Tony's legs.

Tony took one long look at Pepper, as he tried to grasp the reality of the situation, but when he felt the boy's arms around his legs, it was as if a button had been pushed. Tears immediately flooded within his eyes and quickly started rolling down his cheeks. Tony dropped to his knees with a sob and folded his arms around the toddler. He folded his body over his son like a human shield meant to protect him. He had dreamt about having a kid. It had felt so real—he had told her. But this, this was _actually_ real. It had to be real, because he could _smell_ him. The scent of his son was inside him, clung to his guts and bones, embedding itself in his mind. His child was breathing. He could _feel_ his breath on his skin as it moved in and out of his small body.

He didn't want to let go of his son, but the kid didn't seem to want to let go of him either. His arms were tight around Tony's neck and his body pressed into his ribs. Tony cradled him in his arms, battling back the resentment he felt for the time the people in his life had spent with his child that he hadn't—Pepper, Happy, Rhodey... Everyone. They all knew his son better than he did. Tony wanted to know every detail of the last five years. No, he _had_ to know. Because it was so hard and painful having to realize that he didn't even know the most mundane things, like at what time his son usually went to bed or what he craved for breakfast.

"I knew you would come back," the boy whispered into his shoulder and released himself from the hug. He placed his fingers softly on Tony's cheeks—tentatively, as if to make sure he was really there—and Tony swallowed hard upon realizing how much of his mother's gentleness the child had within him.

Thinking of how alone Pepper had been, raising the boy, pierced his core so deeply that even more tears erupted over from Tony's eyes. He had never meant to put this heavy burden of responsibility on her when he'd left, but how could he have known? He couldn't. Because it was pretty obvious that both of them hadn't known about her pregnancy when they'd had that conversation in the park. It didn't stop him from feeling sorry, though. She should've never had to go through that alone.

Tony shivered when his son's small fingers stroked gently over his skin. He stared at him and his son stared back. He brushed away his father's tears with his little thumb, and Tony couldn't help but smile at him when he said, "Don't cry. You're home."

Tony reached out and smoothed a strand of hair away from his eyes, still completely overwhelmed by the fact it was the face of his child he was looking at. "It's okay... I'm just really happy." Hesitating at first, he leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead, closing his eyes.

Pepper was surprised how quickly her boy had adjusted to the fact that his father had shown up at the house in the middle of the night all of a sudden, like he had been gone only for a day. But because she and her son had talked about Tony every day—he loved talking about his dad—she figured the boy had always felt like he knew him. He was no stranger to him, he was his father. And the little boy clung to him as if Tony had been in his life forever.

It had been the right thing to let him ask questions about his dad and tell him everything he wanted to know. She knew that now. It had hurt so much at first that she had basically _begged_ him to stop whenever he'd brought up Tony. But seeing how close he felt to a man he didn't even know—the man, who was his father—made her heart melt.

Looking at them, Pepper could tell they had already formed a strong emotional bond that couldn't be broken by anyone. The tenderness between them moved her to tears and she tried to let them have this moment to themselves, but all she really wanted was to join that hug and feel the touch of both her men. She didn't want to go back to bed, to wake up, because what if she was dreaming all of this after all? She had stopped believing that Tony would ever return, had even arranged a funeral for him in the vain hope of getting closure, and now that he was back, all Pepper could think about was that he might be taken from her again. That this wasn't real, even if it felt like it was.

Tony smiled, sniffing back tears, as he picked up the Iron Man doll from the floor and handed it to him. "I believe this belongs to you, um..." He paused, his eyes searching for an answer in Pepper's face.

"Morgan," she whispered, wiping away the tear that fell. "His name is... Morgan... Morgan Anthony Stark-Potts."

Tony looked at her, then at the kid, and back at Pepper. "Pep, I..."

He let out a deep breath. Words seemed to be frozen on his tongue. His eyes burned from the endless tears that never seemed to stop. He couldn't have controlled his emotions if his life had depended on it. Tony looked at him—his son, Morgan, who was holding the Iron Man doll close to his chest—and wondered how it was even possible to love someone so much after such a short time. This must be love at first sight, he thought. He loved him. He loved him with all his heart, knowing nothing about him but his name and age, and Tony couldn't even imagine how much more he would love him if he learned what kind of person he was. God, he knew nothing about being a dad. That really freaked him out. But he would try to be the best father this child could have.

"Do you want to see my room?" the boy asked shyly, thinking of it as a distraction to cheer Tony up, because he obviously could use that.

"Sweetie..." Pepper sighed. "It's the middle of the night. You need to go back to bed." Morgan shook his head. "Please, honey... Don't make mama mad."

"Okay," he caved in, sighing.

"Thank you," she said, kissing the top of his head. "I love you.

Morgan turned on his heel and left the room without saying another word, without saying goodnight. He was seemingly a bit frustrated, probably disappointed, about not getting to spend more time with his father at least that was what Pepper assumed.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Pepper apologized. "I know it didn't… look that way... but I think this is a too much for him to handle." She let out a long sigh. "I'm not even sure he's gonna remember it when he wakes up. He's been... I–I mean _, we_ have been..."

"What just happened? Did I... Did I dream this?" Tony lowered himself to the couch, burying his face in his hands. He fell silent, said nothing for over a minute, only drawing those deep sighs; until Pepper settled herself on the couch beside him. "Is this real... or am I dreaming again?" Tilting his head, Tony stared at her. Then he gave a desperate cry for an end to his confusion, "Pinch me!"

"I'm not gonna—"

"Damn it, Pepper! Pinch me!" Tony nearly screamed it, his voice going harsh in a way it normally didn't with her.

Pepper's head snapped up at the tone in his voice, looking more than a little startled. "Fine," she said, pinching him. She pinched him so hard and so long that Tony roared like a bull when he winced in pain. Throwing a look of reproach at her, he rubbed his aching arm. "What?" she snarled. "You told me to do it."

"Uh, yeah," he growled. "But you didn't have to do it so _hard_."

"You're not dreaming, Tony." Her voice instantly turned soft again. "I didn't know I was... I mean, after you... I found out... I was... pregnant and..." As memories coursed through her mind, her emotions were beginning to get the better of her. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, trying to get the upper hand. Then Pepper looked at him again. "I wish we—"

"He doesn't even know me," Tony cut her off, only slowly coming out of shock. "And he hugged me. He hugged me, Pepper. He... hugged me... like he... like I'm..."

"He knows you," she said, as she wrapped her palm around his cheek, cradling his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, letting his emotions peak and swell like a storm on the sea. "He knows all about you." Her words came out in a whisper, so soft it made Tony sigh. "And he loves you, Tony. He loves you so much." Her voice broke and suddenly Pepper couldn't make another sound. Curving her other palm around his cheek, she leaned forward and kissed him, long and deeply.

"Marry me," he whispered, breaking the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes, looking right into hers. "Tomorrow."

"What?"

Hypnotic brown eyes stared at her, holding her gaze captive as if by physical force. "I don't wanna wait another day to marry you, Pepper. I'm serious. Let's get married!" The look on his face was completely disarming and made Pepper go weak at the knees. "Will you please... please... give me the joy of becoming your husband?" A smile grew on his lips. It was soft and sweet, and incredibly beautiful.

"Of course I will," Pepper answered after a moment of silence. "I'd say yes to you over and over again."

Her laughter immediately bubbled over. Soft and gentle, yet so expressive, it made Tony think, this must be the sound angels made when they strummed a chord on their harps. He silenced her laugh with a kiss. He couldn't get enough of her lips, losing himself in the familiar touch and taste of her, finding in her the sanctuary he so desperately needed right now. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Nothing else but her.

Speaking quietly against her lips, he told her, "There's a church waiting for us tomorrow afternoon… and a priest... so you better go and buy a dress... unless you prefer to be naked." When Pepper looked at him confused, Tony leered at her. "Not that I'd mind," he added.

"Wait... What do you mean there's a church and a–a priest?" she asked in astonishment. "That sounds like you... When did you plan all this? I thought you _just_ got back?"

"Oh, honey, I may have been gone for half a decade, but I'm still wildly popular," he quipped. "And you of all people should know there are only very few things Tony Stark doesn't get... Like, um, the memo that I have a five-year old kid waiting for me at home. No offense." A chuckle could be heard in his throat. "Turns out some people would _die_ to arrange a wedding for me, so that was easy... and actually the first thing I did even before I called you. I'm sorry."

Pepper put her arms around Tony's neck and stared at him long, hard and tight-lipped. "How did you know I was gonna agree to this?" she wondered—there was no way she could have ever said no.

"I just knew." One of his hands reached up to comb through her hair while his other rested at her waist. "The same way I knew I'd come back... See you again."

"You couldn't have known that," she said quietly, holding on tight, as if he could disappear if she didn't.

"I couldn't... And on some days, I didn't... actually... But I needed to have something to hold on to... To, you know, make it through..." Tony put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "And you, Miss Potts, were my only thought."

"You're really here, aren't you?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Pepper focused on the feel of him. Tony's hair—soft and silky where it made contact with her flesh. His skin—like satin over steel. His breath—a warm caress against her face. His scent—divine, and doing something to womanly parts of her that had been deadened to a man's touch after she'd lost him.

"Does that," Tony kissed her, "feel like I'm not?" His voice was smooth like rolling waves.

As his lips played over hers like skilled fingers over a harp, he slipped a hand underneath her shirt. Pepper's entire body became flushed as his warm palm covered the small of her back. He slowly lifted her sleeping shirt, his fingers scrabbling about on her bare flesh like spiders. Tony's kiss turned hard, possessive. She moaned against his mouth, her back arching as his hands slid up over her ribs to palm her breasts. He pushed her shirt further up, bent to kiss her nipple, drawing it deep into his mouth. It made her drag in a sharp breath.

"Tony, I haven't..."

She shivered and trembled beneath his touch, hands shaking as she grabbed his shirt, and he instantly noticed the hesitation. Letting go of her breast, Tony looked at her. Not confused but rather concerned. She stared back at him, eyes filled with emotion and desire.

"It's been... five years," she said, her voice low, as if she were embarrassed to admit it.

"No one… In five years?"

"You seem surprised."

"I'm not," he countered. "Seriously, I'm not, Pepper. I just assumed that maybe... you..." Tony struggled to find words to help him escape from the tense atmosphere he'd created with his loose tongue. "Would've tried… to..." Giving up, he sighed. "I know you're not like that, Pep. I'm—"

"It's what Rhodey wanted," Pepper started explaining. "And Happy... They didn't want me to be alone, so when Morgan was about two years old, they begged me to try—"

"Dating?"

"Moving on," she replied.

The forced smile that he gave her looked frozen on his face, as his thumb pressed the corner of her eye, crushing an imaginary tear. "That didn't go too well, huh?"

"It didn't go _anywhere_ ," she said, feeling her emotions overflow. "I had a nervous breakdown on my first date with another man and then I woke up to find my own face plastered all over the front pages of the tabloids. So, I stopped. I didn't want my son having to deal with his mother being called… a nutcase. It was fine, as long as I was doing business, but my personal life… None of it was private. Not anymore… Every day people kept asking me about you or about our kid... and then, of course, judging me, because someone snapped a photo of me smiling. Saying, you know, how can Pepper Potts be happy when the world's still mourning the loss of her fiancé?" she quoted, scoffing. "I was just trying to move on and… and they were all going crazy, Tony... For almost _three_ years. I had to take Morgan to Europe for a while just so we could have some normalcy."

Tony felt her pain inside himself until anger curled in his stomach like a clenched fist. Anger for what had been done to her while he was gone. _Because_ he had been gone. "I'm so sorry, Pepper. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Despite the coldness hitting her heart, as she was reliving the past, she tried to smile. "Are you still hurting?" he asked, worried.

"You're here now," she answered, smiling happily now. "The only thing that may hurt… is not remembering what it feels like… when you make love to me."

"I'd be happy to remind you," he whispered, his heart aching with love as he watched her.

Pepper raised her arms above her head, keeping them still while her gaze rested on him, as she waited for him to get the hint. Tony smiled sweetly and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her clad in nothing but a scanty pair of underwear. He dropped her back to the couch and his eyes roamed over her. Pepper's fingers skimmed his back to his butt cupped by tight denims. His hands reached to his front then, so he could unbutton his jeans and tug them down over his hips in a swift move. She squirmed against him, causing his body to respond by going hard as stone. His ears pounded with the sound of his blood roaring.

"I don't know if I can go slow," Tony rasped against her throat as his lips ravished her there. He had missed her so much, it seemed impossible for him to take a little detour now and go down the foreplay path.

"Then don't," Pepper said, panting out her words.

Tony's wet kisses trailed down her body, as she moaned and whined. He pulled her panties off her legs, taking his own clothes off in the process, and then with a long, heartfelt groan of relief he plunged into her, gently, carefully, invading her more with each thrust of his hips. He felt huge inside her, a stranger almost, but the fact that he did, only made Pepper rock harder against him, urging him deeper. She released a hiss of pleasure from her lungs, her mouth gasping his name. Tony's gaze held hers as he moved in and out of her, one long thrust after another, both wanting to see the feeling of being so intimately linked—years after their last encounter—reflected in their eyes.

"Does this still feel like a dream?" he asked her, amazed that he could even form words in the face of such wonderful sensations.

Pepper nodded lightly and her eyes filled with tears, as she cupped his cheeks with both hands, holding on to that face she completely adored. "Please don't make me wake up." Her words came out in a ragged whisper, hoarse with emotion.

He halted, holding himself steady above her, still enveloped in that moist softness. He nuzzled into her palm like a kitten seeking a warm place to curl up. "I could stay like this forever," he let out softly, and the warmth of complete happiness tore a chuckle from his throat.

"I love you," Pepper whispered, "Thank you for coming back to me." Her voice cracked under the weight of her emotions and she had to stifle a sob.

"I'll always come back to you," Tony told her, as he sunk back into her, losing himself in her wet heat, losing himself in the depths of her eyes. "You're my home."


	3. Careful With That Piano

_**A/N:** __It turns out making music is not the only thing you can use a piano for._ _ _Rated M.__

* * *

 **Careful With That Piano  
**

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

Pepper was sitting on the couch in the white silk robe Tony got her for Christmas, and he could see more white where it split apart high up on her thighs. He licked his lips, as he moved closer, gaze roaming from head to toe. He noticed the small round shadows of her nipples when her rope opened a little more while she lifted her glass of red wine and took a ladylike sip. She was the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. Ever!

"Tony?"

Pepper saw him staring at her and smiled; a smile that made his body respond as if she'd put her hands down his pants. She ran one hand through her waves of auburn hair, and Tony instantly felt the need to massage her scalp until she moaned, to use handfuls of that long, perfect hair to guide Pepper's mouth to all the places where he wanted to feel the wet warmth. She was really turning him on now. But when had this woman not done something that hadn't turned him on?

"There's..." Her blue eyes took him in, and he swallowed hard, trying to ignore that crawling sensation just below the waistband of his jeans. "Uh, there's a grand piano in, um... Why is there a piano in our living room?" He stopped right in front of her, and only quickly looked down the front of the gaping rope. Long enough to imagine Pepper's pussy dripping wet and wanting, juices leaking through her white panties.

"Because you destroyed the one you had when you fell through the ceiling with your suit?" Stretching out her leg, Pepper ran her foot up his thigh. He took a swift intake of breath; she noticed that with a wide grin. "I don't know why you haven't bought a new one already, but I thought I'd safe you the trouble."

"You bought that for me?" He licked his lips again, desperate for a carnal interaction.

"It's _just_ a piano, Tony," she argued. "And I know you miss playing, so will you play for me?" Pepper's foot continued to stroke slowly up and down his leg.

"Um, yes... I mean... What do you want me to play?"

"Surprise me!" Her lips curled up in that sexy way, and Tony was dead certain now that she had made it her mission to torture him tonight.

He sat down on the bench in front of the grand piano, not moving for some time. Then Tony's fingertips plunged onto the keyboard, as he started playing Comptine D'un Autre Été | L'après Midi, which he knew she loved. Amélie was her favorite movie, and he had never wondered why. Of all the movies in the world, it suited Pepper Potts that she'd pick a French film about a young woman endeavoring to help and improve the lives of those around her. It was kind of what she had done to him. She had turned his whole life around, awarding him with love and happiness. He'd never felt so full of life—and love.

Tony gazed at her longingly, as she sat there with radiant eyes, staring at him, and a smile on her lips that was so beautiful, he knew it was meant only for him. Then Pepper got to her feet and approached him, her gait as graceful as a swan's, as she seemed to float over the floor rather than walk on it. She stood next to the piano for a moment, until she climbed so effortlessly onto it, he thought she must have done it before, or spent all evening practicing it. Tony's eyes darted to hers, focusing on the sly smile and playful sparkle in those blue eyes that he loved so much.

Pepper shimmied her hand down inside her panties and explored between her legs, then slid her hands under her rope and up her sides to cup her breasts. The slow, sensual dance she did in front of him, lying there, stretched out on the grand piano, as she touched herself, sent his shaft hardening. Tony tried to focus, but when he saw Pepper sliding a finger inside herself, making her own body jolt from the pure pleasure of it, he instantly hit a wrong note on the keys. She may look like an angel before him with her tousled waves framing her face, but what she was doing to him was the work of the devil. And he just wanted to lay his head down between her creamy thighs and devour her pussy.

She moaned softly at first, but the sounds grew louder and wilder as she worked her finger back and forth. Tony didn't even care to give his musical performance another try, because he knew it wouldn't work. His mind had already wandered off to a place where the only sounds to be created were loud moans, and a lot of bad words not suitable for children's ears. He watched the movement of her finger, looked up at her and noticed she had opened her eyes to stare back at him. She pushed another finger deep inside, and Tony wondered how she could keep herself from orgasm when he was already feeling a single drop of pre-cum clinging to the rosy head of his cock trapped inside his pants.

"You're not gonna thank me?" Her low chuckle triggered a fresh flood of testosterone.

"You want a proper thank you?" he said, studying her. There was such innocence in her expression—definitely not in her doing. She pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth where she very slowly licked them clean. All the air rushed from Tony's lungs, and it took a moment for him to gather his wits about him. "A–a–and you think this thing can, uh... weather that heavy storm?"

"It better," she answered, smirking. "Because this _thing_ was worth a fortune." Pepper rolled onto her side, exposing every part of her naked body to him, and ran a hand over her breast, massaging it. "Are you willing to find out?" She swept her tongue over her top lip before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it gently. "All you have to do, honey, is get up here and _fuck_ me." She paused and lay back, eyes facing the ceiling. Her palm curled around her breast, and she combed her fingers through her hair, barely able to suppress a deep sigh. She looked ridiculously sexy. "And please... don't go easy on me." Her voice was hoarse and ragged with the desperation of her need.

Tony quickly launched himself off the piano bench, his hands sliding low to the waistband of his jeans, unfastening it impatiently. He pulled his shirt over his head, then tugged his briefs down to allow his erection to spring free. A smirk went across his lips as he saw her studying what he had exposed. Boy, did he love to see Pepper's unmasked appreciation on her beautiful face—those special heart eyes she had for him whenever he stripped down to nothing; hungry eyes drooling over his skin, following his every move. He knew she couldn't help it, he couldn't either when he saw her naked, but it always turned him on even more. He would make her come so hard, they could be lucky they didn't have any neighbors to complain about the noise. Not that he actually cared, though.

"You were aiming at this the second you paid the big bucks, didn't you, Potts?" he said, tugging at her legs to pull her close and into position. Tony ran his hand slowly up her thigh, and then up her delicious body, through the valley between her breasts.

Pepper released a breathy sigh, her lips curving upward in a sweet smile of contentment, as she looked at him. "I just figured it might be a great exercise for your fingers," she told him, words loaded with sexual innuendo.

"Oh, that's really thoughtful. There's just one thing you forgot." Leaning forward, he kissed the side of her face. "My fingers don't need any practice," he growled seductively, "'cause you're my favorite piece to play." His breath blew against the overheated skin at Pepper's neck, making her gasp and squirm. He moved his hands to the white satin covering her centre, letting out a chuckle as Pepper immediately tilted her hips towards his touch. "Is it that bad, baby?" he asked, slowly running a finger across damp fabric. All Tony got in response was a 'Mhmm' through gritted teeth. "Let's get these off of you then."

She was so wet his fingers slid into her easily. He started playing with her clit ever so slowly, flicking two fingers back and forth; grinned as her moans began to grow louder and longer with each thrust of his fingers deep inside her pussy. He watched her face; how she was trying to dig her nails into the piano lid as she would do into a bedsheet. Pepper scratched the wooden cover of Tony's gift, leaving her marks for him to see, every time he would sit down and play. Then she extended her arms, tangling her fingers in Tony's hair, to have something soft to hold on to, as if that would help her relieve the pressure. But pleasure built and built until she convulsed around his fingers.

Tony muffled her cries with a deep kiss, his tongue mating with hers, dancing and fighting. Then he nibbled at her bottom lip, a craving for Pepper's taste nearly driving him out of his mind. It wasn't easy for him to hold back. God, no. His whole groin area burned with need, his painful erection begging him to finish this quickly, but he chose to ignore that, at least for now. This was supposed to be about her, and him saying thank you. So he tried to focus on her needs instead of his, taking on the challenge of how many times he could get her off.

Pepper Potts deserved every single mind-blowing orgasm he could give her. And not because that woman had bought him a grand piano, no. She deserved that kind of pleasure, that kind of bliss, simply because she had chosen him of all people to give it to her. Although falling in love with him may not have been entirely her choice but rather life's way of making someone find happiness where he least expected it, she was here, by his side. And no matter how many times he made her come, fucking her, or how often he made love to her gently, he could never thank her enough for that. The fact that Pepper loved him was worth way more than a piano, worth more anything money could buy, and it certainly made all the tension he felt between his legs—his cock was now an unwillingly hard column of pain—endurable. Nothing could hurt more than not being with her.

His fingers slipped out, moving up slowly. Warm liquid wetted the tight muscle layers surrounding Pepper's abdomen. "So, how do you like my performance?" Tony asked, looking at her with a mischievous grin.

Pepper met his gaze, her eyes filled with flames of lust and hunger. "Is it over?" she asked back, still trying to calm her breathing.

"This is far from over, Pep," he said. "Because now comes the _vocal_ part."

"You're gonna sing to me?"

He chuckled softly. "I am gonna use my mouth," he told her, as he lowered his head and buried his face in her crotch, "but _you'll_ be the one singing."

His tongue flicked across the tight nub of her clit. She jerked her hips involuntarily towards his mouth and gasped as he proceeded to lick his way inside her. Pepper grabbed his head, watching him while he was down there, as the pressure inside her built with every thrust of his tongue. Tony once again slid two fingers into her depths while he sucked her skin into his mouth, finally tasting her. Moaning his name over and over again, she pushed his head deeper into the abyss with her hands. Sure, she had wanted to have sex with him the minute he had walked in, but if this was how he intended to thank her for buying him stuff that meant something to him, she should really do that more often.

"You're so fucking wet for me," he rasped into her skin, watching her juices cream around his fingers and the tip of his tongue. "God, I really do owe you a thank you." Tony's words were filled with such longing that she couldn't help but respond.

"Then give it to me... please," she said breathlessly, and cried out in startled pleasure when Tony hit a spot inside her that sent an even sharper pang of sensation to her nerve endings.

Lust thrummed through him with each of her needy whimpers, as he stroked the wall of muscle and felt her tightening around his fingers. She wanted it harder, faster, and Tony was more than willing to give her what she wanted—needed. He sped up the motion of his fingers and sucked her, and Pepper arched her back, bucked her pelvis and clenched his shoulders with her hands. Her fingernails dug into Tony's skin hard enough to leave bruises, but the only noise he made was a long, sharp gasp. He closed his eyes, savoring every second of her heavy breaths, her murmurs, and load moans.

Licking figure eights, Tony gave her the sweetest torture. If he was going to do this, he would do it at his own pace—and he knew that was how she loved it the most. He twirled his fingers around, feeling Pepper push harder against him. Her head moved side to side. She jerked and moaned loudly like the devil inside her was fighting for freedom. Tony kept feasting on her clit, then removed his fingers to dip his tongue in and out of her sweet spot. Pepper threw her head back as she cried out her thanks, giving him even better access. He glanced up at her, slurping up her juices as his tongue slid through her folds. It took only a few more seconds until she rewarded him with a long, low, keening scream.

"Yes, that's it, Potts." Tony's voice was a low, deep rumble. His thumb pressed hard on her clit. "Come for me."

And she came so hard that it almost hurt, her muscles squeezing and contracting with fierce. But even with her thighs trembling, arms flailing and head shaking, Tony still didn't let leave her flesh. He kept her plastered on his mouth until he was sure Pepper felt every single bit of that orgasm. He sucked her hard, letting her clit roll over his tongue again and again, and she held his head in place so she could keep fucking his mouth. Sobbing his name, she came again, feeling the spasms as her orgasm wracked her, making her muscles twitch. After one last lingering lick, Tony released a moan from deep within his throat and pulled away from her. With his head pillowed on her thigh, his legs like jelly, he leaned against the piano, as he tried to control his ragged, satisfied breathing. He had never seen Pepper reach her climax with such intensity, let alone twice, and he prided himself knowing that he'd made her come that hard—clearly the best way to say 'thank you' to her.

Tony's body suddenly shook with laughter. At first it came out as more of a whimper than a laugh, then it changed to a giggle, and finally to a guffaw. "What is it?" Pepper asked, searching his face for an answer that his expression instantly gave away. "Did you just cum?" Ruffling his hair, she laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry," he said, chuckling. "I'll clean that up later, I promise." He gently kissed the inside of her thigh—moaning at its incredible softness—and deeply inhaled her scent.

"You know," she said, stroking his head as she spoke, "I'd love it, if you came inside _me_ instead."

"Mm, dirty," he purred, his fingers trailing up and down her leg. "You're a naughty... _naughty_ woman."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," he smirked. "Not at all... Just gimme a minute to recover. Please?"

"Take your time, honey. I mean, it's not like this piano lid isn't the most comfortable spot ever..." Her voice was tinged with amusement and sarcasm, and it made him laugh.

"You've been in worse places," he remarked, still smirking. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it your idea to get fucked on a piano?"

"Yeah, but that's the thing, Tony... You haven't even fucked me properly," she quipped.

"You came _three_ times!" He looked appalled, but grinned playfully, as he moved quickly to leap onto the piano and lay down on top of her. "You just can't get enough of me, can you, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper's fingers skimmed his spine, setting little fires everywhere she touched. "Fuck me, Mr. Stark," she whispered, and he kissed the plea right from her lips, their mouths clashing in a fiery embrace.

Tony nibbled on her lower lip, loving her soft exclamation of pleasure. His mouth then advanced in a warm steady march across her collarbone and down the soft incline of her breast. Each breath Pepper took lifted her breasts, as if in invitation, her nipples begging for his mouth, shameless and plump. He sucked at her nipple so hard it should have been agony, but it made her cry out in the loveliest tone he'd ever heard. He worked that same magic on her other breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple, then drawing a slow circle around the sensitive tip. His teeth closed over the taut bud, and he sucked it slowly between his lips. With every pull of his mouth, her body seemed to respond more heavily, her insides curling and tingling.

Sliding her hand between them, Pepper traced the narrow line of hair that pointed to the happy wonderland, forbidden territory to all other women. She gripped his soft cock, worked her hand along the length, trying to coax it to come out to play—and even Tony Stark's _dick_ knew better than to argue with Pepper Potts. In seconds, he was hard as steel. She cupped Tony's heavy sac, curled her fingers around the weight and gently massaged it. Tony murmured his pleasure against the skin at her chest. Looking up into her eyes, he watched her face as she encircled his cock with her hand to guide it to the place she desired it most. When she took control like that, he could barely breathe, the desire to fuck her—to make love—permeating every fiber of his being.

Tony moved slow, very slow, to bury himself inside her, never taking his eyes from Pepper's face. Inch by torturous inch, he fed his wonderfully large cock into her sex. She wrapped her legs around him as he slipped inside her. It took forever, but it was wondrous, and Pepper enjoyed every second of it. Tony took her moan into his mouth, and completed it with his own. She clutched him, begged him to move faster when she broke the kiss to gasp for air. But he kept torturing her with the slow movement of his hips, thrusting forward, and deep strokes that never seemed deep enough for her. Her hands raked his back, her nails leaving reddened streaks on his flesh. He answered in a long, low groan.

"Fuuuck," she breathed out, "You don't play fair."

"You told me... not to go easy on you," Tony countered, nipping her ear with his teeth.

"You're supposed... to... thank me... not... torture me," she murmured.

"I can go hard and fast if that's—"

"Yes," she whimpered, without pride or dignity, begging him to do it.

He could make love to her every other day of the week, but not tonight. Tonight, Pepper just wanted him to treat her like raw meat instead of a three-course menu. She knew that even a mindless fuck with Tony was never without that feeling of love and respect. It may hurt when he was rough, like really hurt, but it was a pleasurable pain. And no matter how harsh they treated each other in raucous moments of primitive, animalistic sex, they would always go back to that soft sweetness of their love. Afterwards, when they had quenched their insatiable thirst for each other during their scorching sex-fest. They definitely had a very healthy, great sex life.

Fulfilling her desires, Tony gave it to Pepper with grunting force. He thrust deep, and he thrust hard, their rhythm quickly taking on a primal life. He wasn't soft, he wasn't gentle with her. He bit her vulnerable flesh, and pushed so hard into her body that she felt stretched to the limits, yet every thrust seemed to seek a little deeper. He yanked her legs to him and drew up Pepper's hips to the angle he wanted, his gaze holding hers so she couldn't fail to see the love there. Each thrust was equal parts pleasure and pain, and she welcomed all of it. The sound of their ragged hurried breathing filled the room, along with a chorus of low moans, howls, grunts, and groans, pure instinct driving them now.

His hungry mouth opened wide around her breast. He tormented one of her nipples, sucking hard, mindlessly, as his hand cupped her breast from beneath and squeezed the tip even farther out for him to suck. She gasped, as he drew her nipple deeper into his mouth. He groaned at her taste. Squirming restlessly, Pepper pulled him up by the hair. Her breasts collided with the muscular wall of his chest as Tony's lips sealed against hers. His tongue invaded her mouth, his hips withdrew and pushed forward, over and over again, as Tony hammered himself into her without mercy. His guttural groans responded back to her pining pleas to keep going, to fuck her harder, as if that was even possible. Pepper wasn't moaning anymore, she was screaming.

Her orgasm hovered, waiting for just the right moment to crush over her. Seconds later, Pepper blasted Tony in the face with a tremendous scream, shaking like an earthquake had erupted inside her. And with a hoarse cry, he followed, filling her with one last brutal, savage thrust. Tony pumped inside her until he was completely spent, then collapsed over Pepper with a groan. Both of them shuddered with the joy they had received, and were still enjoying. His cock was going soft inside her and although it was still pulsing the throbs were weaker now, subsiding like the ebbing tide. Tony stayed that way for a while, reveling in that feeling to be one with her in love rather than lust.

Eyes closed, Pepper held him like a newborn, clutching him to her chest protectively. In those sweet moments of exhaustion, she felt the closest to him. It was a feeling so intimate, a feeling she cherished so much, that it sometimes brought tears to her eyes. She never fought those tears. She smiled at them, because they were proof to her of how much she loved him. And he loved her back. In that same, all-consuming way Tony loved her back, and she had never even dared to believe happiness like that existed. Pepper wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Because who wouldn't want to be that sickeningly in love and happy for the rest of their lives?

Arms wrapped around her, Tony closed his eyes in pleasure, as Pepper played with his hair, letting the locks fall through her fingers. "You know, I can't _wait_ to see what you'll buy me next," he murmured into the silence.

Pepper chuckled. "That depends on my salary," she joked.

"Is my company not paying its CEO enough? You want a raise? Done." Tony pulled his cock slowly from her pussy—Pepper moaned quietly in response—and took his weight back up by maneuvering his arms a little. Their eyes met, and as she grinned he did also. "The piano's still in one piece," he noticed, chuckling.

"Told you it cost a fortune," she replied amused, as she drew her palm along his dark, stubbled jaw.

Tony leaned down to kiss her, his mouth lingering for a moment. "I should write you a song," he breathed against her lips before he pulled away to look back into her eyes. "Because I swear to God, Pepper Potts, there's no one quite like you on this goddamn planet."

"A song, huh?" Pepper cupped his face with both hands and smirked widely. "Well, let me know when it's finished, babe, so I can, you know..." She leaned in close, her next words a purr against the shell of his ear. "Say _thank you_."


End file.
